The curry slave
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Aspara, the cooking teacher, has a plan to make sure people eat her magical curry. However, she knows she has to make sure this human, Tsukune, is out of the way. Fortunately, she knows just how to do so, thanks to the lovely succubus, Kurumu. Based loosely on the fifth episode of season two, the one with all the curry.
1. Kurumu's seduction

The curry slave

It was an absolute disgrace. As a teacher, a yokai and a woman she could not accept such a thing as the students eating anything else than curry. How could they not perceive it as the perfect dish, the most nutritious and tasty meal that had ever been created? She had to do something about it, even though there would be trouble during her attempts. She knew that some people would not see it her way, so she had to take extreme actions to ensure everyone would love curry like her, especially her own curry.

Fortunately, she had created a curry sauce so addictive, so excellent, that those who tasted it would immediately crave for more; turning into mindless slaves to the taste only Aspara could bring them. They would not be able to control themselves any longer and would obey her desire for them to eat curry, among other commands she would vocalize.

Still, she had been in the Yokai Academy long enough to know just how things would go if she just went along this plan unprepared. Most of the students weren't any threat whatsoever, but there was a small dedicated group that solved most of the problems and defended the school from any attacks. In this group, there was a manipulator of ice, a succubus, a vampire, a witch and, whether people knew or not, a simple human.

Having analyzed most of their battle by observing them, most of them were competent, yet not exactly threatening to her person and her plan. All of them, excluding the vampire, who had another personality that was an expert in combat. That one would be troublesome, to be sure, but Aspara knew exactly how to deal with her, as it was dead simple to be rid of her really: all she had was to make sure her rosary would never be removed. So far, the only person that could do so was this human, Tsukune, who removed it each time a foe was too tough for them. Removing the human was the solution here, instead of trying to take on the vampire.

She had a plan to do this too, but she would need to remove a certain person from the potential threat list, someone else from the group. Calling that person to her teacher's office, she would have to make sure she would cooperate. Thankfully, Aspara had quite the method for that.

Hearing a knock on her door, Aspara opened her door, only to see exactly who she waited for: Kurumu Kurono, the succubus of the group. A young woman of great beauty, she had indeed earned the title of temptress from hell that was associated with her species. The succubus, curious about why she was called, went inside, only to wait for Aspara to actually talk about whatever problem there was.

-Kurumu, it troubles me to call for you here, as you are a very good student, yet I have to talk to you about your result in my cooking class.

The young succubus, shocked to hear that there was a problem about this seemingly inconsequential class, had to defend herself.

-But, teacher, what do you mean by that? I've followed your instructions all the way in any recipe you've taught, even though all of them mysteriously relate to curry in some way.

-I know, dear. It's just that you'll never cook properly if you don't experiment a little bit. Just following the recipes and the instructions will never make you better and that is why I'm afraid I have to give you a low grade here.

Kurumu, scandalized that because she had been a good student she would fail, knew not how to react. Why was Aspara doing such a thing?

-I can see your distress, dear, but I can help you personally if you want. I think it would be a shame to tarnish your grades with such a thing, but you'll have to listen to me here. We'll start right now!

Kurumu, thankful that the teacher was giving her a second chance, was anxious to resolve this problem.

-What can I do teacher, what is missing from my cooking?

Smiling at the eager young succubus, Aspara went toward her desk, as she picked a pot from one of her drawers. Getting a puzzled look from Kurumu for doing so, Aspara smiled back at her.

-Don't worry; the curry is still very fresh. I like this stuff so much that I always keep a fresh batch wherever I am. Now, taste it and tell me what is different from the regular stuff you and the other students cook.

Giving her a spoon, Aspara opened the lid, letting the smell of her delicious curry fill the room. Kurumu, trying her best to satisfy her teacher, took a spoonful and ate it, savoring the taste of the dish her teacher had prepared.

The moment it went inside her mouth, a booming sensation urged through her body and her mind, as if her whole being approved of the fact she inhaled such deliciousness. Trying to pinpoint just what made it so good; Kurumu was at a loss for words.

-If you need another taste, Kurumu, go ahead, I don't mind if you need to eat some more to properly identify the greatness of my own curry.

This approval from Aspara was all that she needed, as she began to take another spoonful, quickly followed by another. Each swallowing of the tasty dish bringing the same blissful effect on her whole being, she could not stop herself from eating it. The spoon not doing its job properly, she tossed it aside, grabbing the pot with both of her hands, bringing it to her lips as she ate it all without shame. Her gluttony being relieved, the pleasurable sensation continued unabashed as the sauce of this delectable curry went inside her stomach, making it bloat with each gulp she took.

Soon, her belly looked like a small and round balloon, filled with this incredible dish that she had eaten in its entirety. Although the great feeling was felt in her entire body, it was concentrated in her stomach now, a constant tingle being present right on that very spot. Full to the brim from this tasty feast, she knew she could not eat any more, yet her mind and body craved for another pot or ten like this.

Aspara, smiling pleasantly about what Kurumy had fell for, approached her gently. Looking at Kurumu's bloated belly, she could see the skin on it turn yellow, a side effect that was unintended, yet utterly compelling as a sign of the addictive curry doing his work. Putting her hand on the stomach that had been released from the hold the shirt Kurumu wore had on it, she began rubbing it. Doing so, she hoped to spread the lovely taste and effects of her curry throughout the entire body of the succubus. Doing this, she began to talk in a calm, yet utterly pleasant tone.

-Now that you've had your fill, perhaps you could tell me what made my curry so special when compared to yours, uh?

Her touch on her squishy stomach felt so good, Kurumu could never have been prepared for it as the constant tingle began to spread around, its intensity been equally given in every inches it crawled to. No spot was missing, even her head who felt absolutely amazing right now, her worries going away as she began to crave even more curry from her fantastic teacher, this bringer of heavenly taste and great feelings. She had never truly known or cared about whom she was, but right now she was the coolest person in the whole world to the heavily influenced young succubus.

-It...It is simply too good. It's incredibly spicy, yet it's just absolutely great. I don't know how you did it, but I would love to do it like you...

The belly rubbing not stopping for one second, it made Kurumu unable to think clearly at all, something Aspara was counting on. Her touch being gentle, yet incessant, it made her presence known to the changing mind and body of Kurumu, whose skin continued to turn from peach-colored to full yellow.

-But, teacher...could I have...more curry? It was...so good...I'd do anything...to have some more...

The curry already affecting his mind with his pure addictiveness, Kurumu could not process anything on a reliable level, her desire for more of that food interfering with her thought process. It was, of course, what Aspara hoped for, as her gentle touch on the belly of the young succubus made her mind register so much more than simple pleasure. Kurumu knew that she was the one who had created such a fascinating treat, but this rubbing of her stomach was an indicative that close to anything the Indian teacher did could be registered with pleasure.

-But of course, my dear Kurumu...It would be my genuine pleasure to give some more curry to you.

Snapping her fingers, a plate popped out of thin air into her other hand, as she brought it close to Kurumu, who could smell its irresistible scent. Her mouth watering, the young succubus approached her mouth to gobble up the curry sauce along with the potatoes and meat, only for Aspara to bring it out of her reach in a split-second.

-Ah, but there is a price for this, my dear...

The constant rubbing on Kurumu's belly always being present, it had made her big belly melt away, returning it to her slim and flat one. The key difference, though, was that her entire skin had now turned yellow, as her eyes were beginning to glaze, her mind being altered incessantly by the manipulations of her teacher.

-I'll do anything!...Please, just give me some more curry...

Seeing the effect of her magic curry having a strong effect on the mind of the succubus, Aspara began to smile in glee. It had been so easy, yet now the fun part could truly begin.

-If you agree to obey me and become my slave, I'll give you some more curry, as well as grant you your greatest desire.

Kurumu, her eyes being stuck on the plate before her, could not think of a single thing that she wanted more than this plate of delicious curry. The taste, the savor, the spiciness, everything about it made her crave it. What other desire could she ever have that would be much better than this food?

-I see you are too lost in your current desire to know what I'm talking about. Very well, I'll tell you just what you always wanted: Tsukune, that boy you hang out with.

Her love for Tsukune, being reffered to, shone through her food trance, giving her some more insight about who she was in the prospect. Her desire to be cherished by this man soon mixed with her whole blissful and oblivious mind set, questioning just how her teacher could get all of this for her.

-Ah, now you remember! It may not seem so, but I was not always a cooking teacher for my whole life. I am an Apsara, my dear, do you know what this is?

Her mind drawing a blank, thanks to her thoughts being blank except for her desire for curry and Tsukune, she had just no idea what this meant. Aspara was an Apsara, then?

-Let me clarify what an Apsara is, my dear. Apsaras were creatures capable of seducing gods and men with their dancing, their beauty and the whole grace. It was said in legends telling our exploits that we were exceptionally effective in breaking the concentration of the most faithful of men during their prayers. We were those who held down the easily seduced to Earth, granting them immortality when marrying them. Of course, those legends are a bit far-fetched, but I can say that I was quite an adept at seducing men and granting them the most intense of pleasures before. Now, though, I bring this kind of pleasure through my cooking...

Although her concentration was not up to its usual standard, Kurumu understood the basis of the whole message, as she looked with her glazed eyes at Aspara, breaking her focus on the plate of curry.

-Does this mean you can teach me how to completely seduce Tsukune so that he would love me?

-Yes, my dear. With your succubus techniques and my own, he will never be able to resist your true charms and beauty. Just obey and become enslaved and I'll give him to you, along with more and more of my sublime curry...

The desire becoming much too intense for Kurumu, the offer was turning from too good to plain perfect, as her twisted train of thoughts brought her the only conclusion she was capable of.

-Yes! Anything for Tsukune...and more curry...

Pleased about this answer, Aspara brought the curry plate to Kurumu's lips, letting her eat it all with abandon.

-Good, my lovely little slave. You shall not regret it whatsoever. Consider yourself my curry maiden now. Eat up, then follow me, for we'll have to adjust a thing or two before you can properly seduce this boy of yours.

Eating the plate in less than a minute, the blissful feeling in her stomach returned as Kurumu eyes began to emit very small spirals, indicating her entire dedication her mind had to being a slave to mistress Aspara.

It had been a few days since no one had seen Kurumu. Her friends had become quite worried about the disappearance of the amicable succubus, yet none knew just where she was. They had asked the various teachers, but none even knew of her present whereabouts or the reasons of such a sudden absence. Each began to imagine terrible scenarios, fearing for their friend who was perhaps in danger.

None feared as much for her as Tsukune, though, who had grown to like the succubus ever since the fact that she had began to change for him. It had been quite surprising, in a positive way, to see someone who had no qualm to control him through her succubus techniques begin to change, for his sake. He was growing to love Moka, yet Tsukune could not really bring himself to tell her, as so many women had grown to like him over his stay at the academy. If he ever began to announce his love for one, it would break the heart of so many girls; he would feel like a colossal jerk. He liked them all, yet he knew all but one would ever be disappointed if he ever began working on his love life.

Still, whatever his feelings for any of those girls, they were all his friends and he'd find back Kurumu, that much he swore to himself. Looking around on his own, he went back to her room in the girl's dormitory. They had all checked there once or twice as a group, yet they had not found anything that looked like a clue to where she was hiding. Seeing this place as the only one that could perhaps withhold a potential hint to where the succubus was. Having a special permission from the teachers to look at the place, Tsukune opened the door as he was greeted by a surprising sight.

After all this time spent searching her, Tsukune had finally found Kurum, has she was now in her chamber for some unknown reason. Even though it was peculiar, this was not the least surprising thing about her, as she was now dressed in a way that was...revealing to say the least.

Her skin now being unexpectedly yellow for a reason unknown to Tsukune, she was also dressed in a way that was rather like a belly dancer. Wearing a red tube top that struggled to hide her massive breasts, she also wore a red thong along with a cyan see-through silk skirt that did close to nothing to conceal her thong or her legs. On her back was a pink silk band that flowed between her arms, akin to those dancers in cheesy movies used to accentuate the fluidity of their movements. Although all of this was impossibly weird for Tsukune, he had to admit to himself that it was also impossibly hot and exotic, making her look very sexy and feminine all the same.

Looking at her, he could see that she was smiling at him with a conspicuous smile, something that was meant only for his eyes. It was warm, pleasant, yet full of desire. Not having to guess what kind of desire, Tsukune could very well understand the meaning of all this, although the circumstances were very weird.

-Tsukune...I am so glad to see you all alone. I was beginning to worry that the other girls would never leave your side...

Getting really close to him, she got her body really close to his, as her breast began to rub a bit against him, not unlike the first time they had met. It was something pleasant for Tsukune, yet he knew this was wrong. If that was only another attempt at seducing him, it was poorly thought, as he had been worried sick about her and now she had popped out of nowhere.

-Uh...okay Kurumu, let me just say to the others that I found you and then we'll be able to get back to class together...

-No...I finally have you all alone, at least let me tell you what I have to say before you go...

Looking at him in his eyes, their gaze met as she muttered a single word.

-Charm.

The effect was immediate, just like the very first time she had used it on him. His eyes focusing on hers, his attraction to her became much more important, as his mind processed only thoughts about her and how utterly lovely she was. Now willing to do as she said without any hesitation, Tsukune saw no harm in actually humoring the lovely succubus. Hearing the door close behind him, Tsukune paid no mind to it, concentrating instead on Kurumu and her beautiful dancer outfit.

-Will you stay for me...Tsukune?

Not seeing any harm to it and being unable to even refuse a single of her request, Tsukune had only one possible answer to her query.

-Yes. I will.

Smiling in glee, Kurumu had the effect to make Tsukune happy even with but a simple smile on her part. It was true that he had some feelings for the succubus, yet those were always in the shadow o his feelings for Moka. Now, though, under her charm, they were able to be fully shown.

Kurumu, happy beyond any words to see that Tsukune was paying attention to her, knew that it was very different to when she had used charm the first time on him. Now, she knew just how to properly make him enjoy it. Beginning to sway her hips, her waist began to move in rhythm with them as she finally put in use what she had practiced with her mistress, Aspara.

Seeing this absolutely gorgeous woman actually take advantage of how she looked in her outfit made Tsukune's heart beat much faster. Part of this could have been just because of the charm, but there much more to it, as the bond between Tsukune and Kurumu had moved much farther since the first charms. She aroused him to no end, which was something he no longer had any shame on admitting thanks to his charmed mind.

Waving her arms as the silk piece began to flow with grace, she began to bob her belly up front and back, as she shook her hips from time to time in quick successions, always giving him something to focus on. She very much enjoyed this, knowing that she seduced him thoroughly thanks to what her mistress had taught her.

What was much better for Tsukune, though, was the fact that she seemed to enjoy it. She seemed to love doing this kind of thing for him and only him. This was solely for his sake that she was dressed like this, dancing with sexiness for his eyes alone.

Her belly swishing and her breasts jiggling, it was quite a show for the both of them, as her passion made her heart beat that much faster. It was tiring, but oh so worth it simply for how he looked at her. Never had he seen such a need in his eyes, such love and lust. There was more than just her charm at work here, she knew it.

Unable to utter a single word, his emotions began to mix with the charm effect, as he knew that Kurumu had always been forthright with her emotions and his feelings for her. She had always been willing to seduce him, to make him know he was desired, which had not exactly been the same with Moka. Sure, they had several moments' together, truly sweet moments that had meant much for him, but it was still a bit confusing to know whether they were just good friends or more. With Kurumu, he knew exactly where they stood as she had let him know several times, this one being the very best attempt at telling him by showing it.

Swaying her stuff, she never let her eyes wander off him, her smile always showing how happy she was. She knew he was enjoying this very much, perhaps as much as her. His eyes could not betray how he truly felt. Wishing to accentuate the pleasure of this superb moment, she approached next to him, as she began to envelop him with her dancing silk, pinning them close together once more. Their eyes never leaving each other, she muttered another word, one that would bring joy to his very soul once more.

-Charm.

Knowing full well that it meant that he would again be hopelessly in love with her, Tsukune did not mind at all as he let the blissful feeling wash over him once more. This was so much more meaningful than the first time she had done so. Before, she only wanted to steal him from Moka, as she had been jealous of her success with boys. Seeing that her way to revenge was through Tsukune, she had thoroughly seduced him through her mesmerizing eyes and amazing body and made him her puppet. Now though, there were genuine feelings from both side, letting them enjoy this to the fullest of their capacity.

Lost in each other eyes, a single thought went in both's mind: love. It was clear now, they loved each other, quite deeply too. Their eyes expressing their desires, there was only one action they wanted to do now, as they closed their eyes, bringing their lips together. Both Kurumu and Tsukune knew that if he kissed her while in this charmed state of mind, he would become her eternal slave, yet it did not matter. He knew that she would love him fully for all time, while she knew that right now, he did not mind being bound to her. Being in the best of feelings, they kissed each other without any restraint, enjoying the taste of each other.

As the kiss registered in his mind, subservience, adoration, love, lust and obedience became the natural reactions of Tsukune when he'd be in front of Kurumu. She was now his alpha, omega and the very most important person in his whole life. He wanted to spend an entire life with her, grow old together. He wanted very much to save her species, meaning he would have to love her as much as possible, something he would very much look forward to.

The kiss breaking, Kurumu knew that now Tsukune was bound to her. She had finally won in her quest for his affection getting the utmost greatest place in his heart. The feeling that they needed to properly express their biggest desire together, they kissed each other several times, before she began to undress for him.

Before she could get fully nude, the door opened for a split-second, before closing abruptly. Looking at the door, they saw two pots, each seemingly filled with food, specifically curry. Recognizing what kind of curry it was, Kurumu quickly brought it closer to her, as she was eager to share this with her dear lover. Picking a spoon that was in one of the pot, she gave him a spoonful, letting him eat it all in glee.

Soon, they began to feed each other tenderly, sending each other a spoonful as they enjoyed the mind-blanking taste and spiciness of the curry. Aspara, having secretly observed her curry maiden, felt content knowing she had gotten the succubus and the human out of the way, having gained them as allies in her quest to bring curry up as the most important and best dish of all.

Of course, it had been easy to gain them as allies, as they were now one of the happiest couple in the academy. With her curry-altered mind, Kurumu was happily a servant of her mistress Aspara as her charm and curry influenced boyfriend would follow her wherever she went. This was, in a way, the most blissful thing they ever felt in their whole life...


	2. The conclusion

The Curry slave, part 2

There was an odd silence at the table, as Moka, Mizore and Yukari looked at each other. They all knew exactly why there was no conversation as the other ate their lunch in the cafeteria, yet none wanted to express it, as if it would be akin to admitting they had lost.

It had been obvious from the very start that, despite being good friends to each other, there would be only one woman in the group that would officially ends up with Tsukune. It was a fact that each of them were rivals in that aspect and that there would be a single winner, with all the other would have to cope with how they failed to make Tsukune fall for them.

It was a bitter thing to accept, as they had grown to become great friends as they all surrounded Tsukune, with the rivalry adding some kind of spice to their life. It was a healthy competition that made everything so much fun and now, it was simply over.

Each of them had begun to realize at their own pace when all of that had finally concluded, after their long search for Kurumu after she had disappeared a few days ago. Tsukune had found her and they kept sending each other looks that gave it away, yet none of them had wanted to believe that at first. Strangely, they both had yellow skin now, which made no sense for the girls.

Thinking at first that it was some kind of trick, they had begun to investigate. Weird things kept occurring in this school, after all, which meant that something could have happened, anything. As the day has passed, each of them had begun to spy on them to see if they were under the control of anything out of the ordinary.

What each of them saw was something utterly devastating as it was affection, love and acts of love. Hugging, kissing and all that tender stuff they had actually wanted to do with Tsukune, instead it was with Kurumu that he did those deeds with. At first, each of them had been suspicious that they both had been under some kind of spell. It was not actually a bad guess, they thought, as there had been several mind-tampering cases in their adventures.

As they followed on, both Tsukune and Kurumu kept on being close to each other, acting casually as it was the most natural thing to do. They went together to the grocery, to class and close to everywhere without losing sight of each other. They way they were together was sweet, something that made things between them quite obvious as the girls observed: Kurumu had won the heart of Tsukune. They had become a couple.

So there they were, right in the middle of lunch, at their table, without Kurumu and Tsukune, who were probably off together. It was a harsh truth, a hard fact to swallow that Tsukune had finally chosen. In retrospect, it had not been the wisest of decisions to vie for the affection of a single man in so large a number, yet none could say it had not been exciting all along.

-''Well...I guess it had to end sometime.''

With Mizore breaking the silence established, the other girls looked at her. She had gone and actually said what everyone was thinking. Yukari, a bit more comfortable now that the subject had been spoken of, replied to the icy yokai.

-''Yes, it had to. It was pretty fun while it lasted, but we have to see the situation as it is.''

As they were speaking about this entire situation as it had been nothing but a competition between girls for the affection of a boy, Moka looked at both of them incredulously.

-''Are you listening to yourselves? Did you think it had just been about Tsukune all along?''

Yukari and Mizore, caught by surprise by this sudden declaration from the usually shy vampire girl, looked at her while they listened to Moka as she continued.

-''Sure, at first the objective had been Tsukune and we did not like each other that much. I'll be the first to admit that, yet with all that we have faced together, how can we just say it's over as we grew to become friends despite our clashing goal?''

This was food for thought to both Yukari and Mizore, who had to admit that they did enjoy each other's company, whether Tsukune was there or not. It seemed like a dumb thing to realize, now that they thought about it, but things would not have been the same if they had not met each other in their quest for Tsukune's heart. Life at Yokai academy would be chaotic and rather dangerous if they had not acted as a group against some of the threats that tried to take advantage of all the students here.

A bit more cheerful about the situation, they began eating their lunch, as their appetite had returned just a bit. As they ate the rather dull lunch offered by the cafeteria, Yukari just remembered a small thing, as a look of puzzlement in her face appeared. As if she was trying to decided whether to say it or not, the temptation to just say it was too much as she had gotten the attention of both Mizore and Moka while she thought about it.

-''It seems trivial to say it now, but when I observed Kurumu and Tsukune together, it seemed that they always went to see the culinary teacher, Aspara, instead of coming here.''

Both curious about this new information, Mizore and Moka looked at each other in hope that perhaps the other knew about this. Looking back at Yukari, they were both interested, yet confused about what this actually meant. Yukari, seeing that this did not really do anything positive or sparked any conversation, continued.

-''Well...I don't really know why, though, perhaps they cook in her class or that they have bad grades. I know that Kurumu had terrible grades there, since she told me that she had to see her about a week ago. Maybe Tsukune is in the same situation as her or he's helping her get better results?

Finding it a tad funny to hear that Kurumu had some trouble in such an easy subject as cooking, Mizore responded to Yukari.

-''That, or perhaps they cook right there to avoid the terrible food here.''

Laughing a little at this answer, the trio stopped eating as they were surprised at someone getting close to them.

-''You joke about it, but you are in the right I'm afraid. This cafeteria has seen much better days.''

Turning around in surprise, the three girls saw that it was Aspara, the culinary teacher herself that was there to reply to this comment in the low quality in food here.

-''Really, it's no wonder that Tsukune and Kurumu prefer to cook in my class instead of coming here.''

Unsure about why one of the teachers had been listening to their conversation, the trio of girls were a bit uneasy. They knew not for just how long she had been there, yet there must have been a reason why she was here. Mizore, being able to vocalize what everyone was thinking, did so.

-''Excuse me, teacher, but was there a specific reason why you stopped at our table?''

Aspara, not minding the question at all, smiled at Mizore.

-''Actually, there is one. Your friend Kurumu has made some very big progress in her cooking and she wanted to have your opinion on that fact. I said it was fine and that what I did taste was sufficient to make her pass, yet she seemed really eager to have your thoughts on her dish.''

Just like that, it seemed that one of Yukari's theories seemed true, as confirmed by Aspara herself. With the three girls looking at each other in not-so subtle ways, they had to admit that they did want to try out whatever Kurumu had been cooking. There was no sense being angry at her or to just stop seeing her because she had won the heart of Tsukune. Moka, ever the more positive one of the group, looked at Aspara with a smile on her face.

-''Sure, we'll try what she's been cooking up. Lead the way, teacher.''

Rising up from their chairs, both Mizore and Yukari shared the sentiment, with Yukari adding just another reason.

-''Besides, it can't be worse than what pass for food in this cafeteria.''

With the trio and the teacher laughing a bit at this comment, they abandoned the cafeteria to go toward the cooking class of Aspara, which was close to the other end of the Yokai academy. Entering the class itself, they saw both Tsukune and Kurumu together, with Kurumu stirring a big pot with a wooden spoon. Their skin still being yellow-colored, it was however not what caught the attention of the trio more than the look Tsukune gave to Kurumu. Even though they tried to get over it, it was still a process that had to move on slowly.

Aspara, trying to catch the attention of the two lovers, raised her voice a bit as she got closer to them.

-''So, here they are, my bright pupil. Do you still want to make them try your curry so bad?''

Kurumu, upon hearing what Aspara had said, took a big metallic spoon as she began to pour the hot curry in a bowl, handing it toward her friends.

-''Sure. I really want to know if I made good progress and I know my friends will be honest with me.''

With Mizore, Moka and Yukari looking at the hot food in the bowl, they inspected it, as if they were expecting this to be some kind of impossible goo. As it turned out, it was really curry, with a good chunk of sauce being put on some small chunks of meat and potatoes.

Ever the cautious one, Mizore looked at Kurumu with a concerned look on her face.

-''Anything we should know before we even eat a spoonful of this? Any secret ingredient or experiment that might disgust us?''

Even though the question was a tad rude, Kurumu kept on smiling warmly before replying to Mizore.

-''Well...there is a secret ingredient that turned my skin yellow. With all the strange ingredients available in this kitchen, I thought I could try something new. Don't worry, though, the yellow skin is probably only temporary.''

Tsukune, putting a hand on Kurumu's shoulder, looked at the trio of girls with a smile of embarrassment on his face.

-''It tastes amazing, though. Take my word for it; the yellow skin it gives is worth it. Besides, it's not harmful or anything.''

As Mizore and Yukari gave each other a confused look, Moka tried to give Kurumu a chance as she grabbed the bowl and took a spoonful. As she gulped down the bite, her eyes expanded a bit in surprise before she began to take a spoonful after another. It was absolutely delicious, with each bite only adding to the effect of pure stomach bliss it gave her.

Seeing her chow it down in a decidedly fast and approving manner, Mizore and Yukari were hard-pressed not to give the curry a try. Receiving a bowl each from Kurumu, they began eating their content, with pretty much the same result. Their disbelief at how amazing the taste was grew distant with each spoonful they gulped down as soon the trio had finished their bowl.

With the hot content in their belly, the trio just had the best meal they had in forever, yet it was not enough for them. They just had to get another serving as they each handed out their bowl while giving a look to Kurumu that said it all, to which she could only reply gratefully.

-''Wow, it's that good? Well, I do have some more if you want...''

Nodding in unison, they wanted to have more, as Kurumu filled their bowl some more. With another bowl given to them, the three girls dropped their spoon as they began to drop the very content in their mouth. Their manners be damned, they would eat to their content.

In mere seconds, their bowls were empty as the pot Kurumu had prepared matched their recipients. With a look of bliss on their face, the trio were looking almost-crazed, as if they would probably kill to receive some more curry. As the succubus looked at the trio of addicted curry-eater, she gave a look of pride at her teacher.

-''Have I succeeded in recreating your wonderful curry, mistress?''

Aspara, seeing the look on the face of the three girls, knew that she had indeed accomplished such a feat. With a smile, she looked at Kurumu, yet it was more like a smug smile more than a genuinely affectionate one.

-''You did very well indeed, as I can see that they are addicted to the unparalleled taste of my own recipe. However...''

Not listening to the conversation between Aspara and Kurumu, the trio soon began to grow restless as they began to shake the pot and look everywhere in savagery, looking for more of this delicious food.

-''You should have made much more. A single pot is enough for a single person, yet now you had three to feed. If they're not fed soon, they will grow restless in search for more of the delectable curry you prepared.''

A bit fearful of the result of her lack of preparation, Kurumu went close to Tsukune, as if she was about to get beaten down by her best friends. Aspara, laughing a little bit, smiled in a warmer way at the sight of that.

-''Don't worry, though, I prepared a backup. I wouldn't risk harming my prized curry slave after all.''

Suddenly, a good number of pots appeared out of thin air as Aspara snapped her fingers, as if her own magic allowed her to create the succulent meal with a simple motion. The pots landing soundly on the very place where the trio stood, they emanated the very same scent that had enthralled them in the first place.

Reacting to this miraculous apparition, Mizore went on first as she gulped down the content of one of the large pots. Sliding the curry into her mouth without any restraint, she swallowed everything as bliss could be seen in her eyes and face.

Soon enough, Moka and Yukari did the same as they grabbed their own pot. Eating the amazing food granted to them, they were in heaven as their bellies were filled with this otherworldly taste and warmth. Finishing their food, their bellies began to stick out of their shirt, being much rounder than before and yellow in coloration.

With Kurumu being relieved that they were satiated and much calmer now, she looked at her mistress with a big smile on her face, being overly cheerful about what she saw in front of her.

-''It worked, mistress!''

Aspara, caught in the present situation, knew that they had to act quickly or else the curry addiction would not be absorbed by their body quickly enough. They needed some proper motivation or at least someone they trusted to help them through it. Looking at Tsukune, she motioned for him to go to them.

-''Tsukune, I want you to rub the vampire girl's belly in order to convince her to become one of my curry slaves. Just comfort her through it. Kurumu, you go and do the icy one, I'll do the young magician.''

Understanding their orders, both Tsukune and Kurumu went on with their task as they began to massage the stomach of their particular target. As Moka was groggy and dizzy about the whole deal, she was comforted by the sight of Tsukune as he could feel his touch on her belly. It was warm and affectionate, yet it tickled just a bit. However, the tickling sensation seemed to come from inside her own belly as it made her pleasantly numb both in body and in mind.

Tsukune, massaging her bulging belly, saw that it was returning very slowly to its normal size, with the yellow coloration spreading a bit as he hands began to show signs of change. Relieved that she was accepting this, he began to cheer her up by talking to her in a low, yet sweet voice.

-''Yes, you're doing great Moka. Just accept my touch and accept the wonderful curry inside your stomach. Soon, you'll be like me and Kurumu, living for the wonderful taste that only Aspara can give.''

Most of his words were lost on her, as she basked in the pleasure of his touch and the growing warmth of her body as the curry flowed inside her. Soon, the yellow colorization crept up her neck and on her legs as most of the normal skin was changed. Not really fighting against it, her mind was not even registering that this could be a bad thing.

-''Continue like this, Moka. I'm proud of you.''

Smiling at those kind words, her belly was soon returned to normal as her skin was now completely yellow, signifying her acceptance of her new role. With the curry having now altered her mind permanently thanks to the large amount of the food she ingested and the encouraging words of Tsukune, she knew that they'd always be together while serving mistress Aspara, the true creator of the delicacy that joined them together.

However, not everything was great as Kurumu was having a hard time with Mizore, who was not making any progress at all in her altered state of mind. With the yellow colorization diminishing and enlarging itself in alternance, it meant that the curry and Kurumu weren't doing the job at convincing her to join Aspara.

Thankfully, Tsukune and Moka were there as they began to massage and caress the big belly of Mizore, which made her relax even more. Somehow, the sight of more of her friends helping her made her much more accepting of the situation as the yellow color stabilized on her stomach. Tsukune, trying to comfort her, talked in a friendly manner.

-''Don't worry, Mizore, this does not hurt in any way. On the contrary, it will bring us together and we'll always be together as friends.''

Moka, understanding the problem, gently massage close to her navel area as she added her own words to the speech Tsukune was making.

-''Yes, just remember how great the curry tasted and know that you'll be with us forever if you just accept it. It will be just like old times, except there will be Aspara and curry. It will be even better.''

Kurumu, feeling grateful that her friends were helping her, went closer to her as she whispered in Mizore's ear.

-''Just like old times, except with Aspara guiding us as a loving mistress, filling our bellies with delicious curry. Be with us Mizore, you'll love it.''

Convinced by their words, the yellow color progressed on her skin with each argument brought by each person, soon making her normal complexion disappear completely. With her face now completely yellow, she was ready to serve mistress Aspara and cook the divine curry with her dear friends.

Looking at their mistress, they could see that she was already cooking curry with Yukari, as if it had took her mere seconds to properly convince and enslave the young magician. Accepting not less from their mistress, they soon joined their mistress, as there would be more curry to cook and even more to eat.

Aspara, pleased that she now had the very person that could have perhaps stopped her as slaves, knew exactly how she could proceed to finalize her plan. Creating a whole plethora of pots, she looked at her feminine slaves as she handed out a command that would just signify the very end of bad cuisine in the Yokai academy. The age of curry and the true appreciation of this dish would soon begin.

It was dull in the cafeteria, as the students were eating the rather dull food the school had to offer. For such a prestigious school, they did not exactly give the lunch area a lot of budget, or so it seemed to most students. Still, it was better than starving, which was the argument of most people when it came to eating there.

As a calm ambiance was set in the area, there was soon some Egyptian music coming out from the speakers where they could hear the principal make his speeches. Confused about what this meant, the students were soon greeted by a very welcome sight, one that made the males rather excited.

As the main doors opened, they could see Aspara, the culinary teacher, entering with floating pots full of her curry as several gorgeous women dressed in harem outfits followed her. While many were uninterested in her curry and her passion for that dish, all were rather passionate about the lovely sight of these alluring damsels dressed in such provocative outfits.

Advancing toward the very scene, the boys were trying to approach the girls who just kept on advancing toward the end of the room. Aspara, seeing that they were taking the bait, soon announced her intentions in a loud voice.

-''Free curry to everyone, made by these lovely damsels for your enjoyment. Come and eat as much as you want and let your taste buds know heaven!''

With the news that the lovely Moka, Mizore and Yukari had participated in the cooking of this meal, the boys were eager to try it out. The other girls, seeing this pitiful spectacle, were soon convinced when they saw the boys eating from the bowl handed out by the harem girls in question and showing a blissful expression on their face. Perhaps the food was actually that good?

Wishing to try it out, soon, the students were beginning to participate in a curry frenzy as they ate a whole load of curry that just seemed to go on forever, as if there was no end to these pots.

Eventually, the whole cafeteria was filled with people sporting bulging yellow bellies, satisfied about their food. With the eating process done, the harem-clad girls began to massage and speak to the students to convince them of the absolute bliss they were feeling. Aspara, busy converting the many girls to her cause with some comforting words and a belly massage that was out of this world, knew that with this process, the converted girls would help in converting other boys. Soon, they would all be under the curry thrall.

As Aspara watched this wonderful scene, she knew her passion for curry would be finally known and appreciated by the whole school. With her plan being accomplished, she began to cook more curry, as it would soon become the obsession of everyone in the school and it she would not change it for anything in the whole world...


End file.
